Quandos as luzes se apagam
by Ray Shimizu
Summary: Quando o homem mais próximo de Deus,começa a se lembrar de uma garota de sua infância, dúvidas voltam para sua mente... quando ele achava que já tinha esquecido, volta com mais intensidade do que nunca... e o que será que Shaka fará agora?
1. Quando o que estava esquecido

**Prólogo...**

Todo mundo acha que Shaka de Virgem conhecido como o homem mais próximo de Deus, não tem sentimentos, ele nunca demonstrou quando ficava triste, o quanto já chorou e sofreu, o quanto amou, todos achavam que ele era apenas Shaka que protege a casa de Virgem, e muitos esqueceram que ele também é um ser humano...

Ele já derramou muitas lágrimas, já odiou alguém, já sorriu e amou alguém; amor um sentimento na qual Shaka pensou ter esquecido.

-Tentar esquecer um sentimento forte como este, é quase impossível, até mesmo para você. - diz Mu que estava na casa de Virgem...

Shaka não respondeu ficou em silêncio, ficou pensando no que iria falar, isso se ele fosse falar alguma coisa.

- Nós temos sentimentos intensos, do mesmo modo que podemos odiar alguém com toda a força do nosso coração, podemos amar com a mesma intensidade.-volta a falar Mu.

- Não podemos esquecer, mas podemos escondê-los...- finalmente Shaka fala alguma coisa.

- Nada fica escondido para sempre...

Mu resolveu deixar Shaka sozinho, ele precisava colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Shaka ficou pensando neste assunto, mas não disse nada à ninguém, mas uma lágrima Shaka derramou sem saber o porque.

Na Índia,uma garota de cabelos negros, estava em um templo olhando o Sol se pôr...

**Capitulo 1: Quando o que estava esquecido...**

Shaka sabia que ela o estava fazendo voltar ao passado, e ele pensando que um dia poderia esquecer, o único amor de sua vida.

Afinal quem era a garota que conseguiu tocar o coração do indiano?

Será que ela mudou muito? Será que ela tinha se casado? Ou talvez ela ainda fosse à mesma, o tempo pode passar, mas a essência das pessoas nunca muda...

Shaka sempre se mostrou uma pessoa forte, nunca fraquejou na frente de ninguém, e ele tentava nunca fraquejar.

Mas quando Shaka percebia já estava pensando nela novamente.

Na Índia, a garota apenas olhava o pôr do Sol, assim como Shaka também meditava, embora fosse calma era um pouco esquentadinha, se irritava de vez em quando.

Ela iria para a Grécia, ela ainda não sabia exatamente o que iria fazer lá, foi a pedido de Athena.

- Então...lá vou eu.- diz a garota saindo do templo.

Shaka tinha saído da casa de Virgem e estava sentado ao pé da escada, seus longos cabelos loiros esvoaçavam com o vento.

Athena sabia que talvez a vinda daquela garota iria fazer o mundo de Shaka dar uma "sacudida", mas ela achou que seria melhor arriscar assim mesmo.

Agora a pergunta, arriscar o que?

Quando a garota chegou à Grécia já era de madrugada, Shaka que estava meditando, ou pelo menos tentando quando sentiu um cosmo conhecido.

- Esse cosmo...

A garota largou as coisas no chão perto da primeira casa, a casa de Áries, e olhou em volta.

- Mais que diabos Athena quer comigo?- se indagava a garota.

Uma coisa que Shaka não entendia, era porque foi gostar justo dela, quando eram criança eles costumavam ficar sempre juntos, conforme foram crescendo foram se distanciando, até pararem de se ver.

Neste período ela tinha mudado de gentil ficou agressiva, mas sempre mantendo a calma.

- Finalmente chegou...- diz Saori descendo as escadas da casa de Áries.

- Agora você podia me dizer o que quer comigo.- diz rapidamente a garota.

- Calma você é dona de um cosmo muito poderoso, eu queria te pedir para você ir treinar com Shaka.

- Shaka? Quem é esse? – pergunta a garota parecendo não se lembrar dele.

- É o cavaleiro de ouro da casa de Virgem, ele é da Índia também.

Quando eles pararam de se ver ela ainda era muito pequena tinha uns cinco anos, ele tinha quase oito, e era meio obvio que ela não iria se lembrar.

Embora ela fosse da Índia ela era japonesa, seu pai era indiano, quando a mãe dela se casou com o ele, foram para Índia.

-Me siga, vou levá-la para a casa de Virgem.-diz Saori

-Não precisa, eu vou sozinha.

Ela se dirige para a casa de Virgem. Estava se sentindo um pouco estranha um frio na barriga, ela não sabia o porque ela não era assim.

Shaka sabia que iria treinar alguém, só não sabia quem iria treinar. Isso o deixou um pouco intrigado, Saori tinha dito que ele conhecia e que era da Índia, ele ficou pensando em quem seria essa tal pessoa, e ele nem imaginava que fosse uma pessoa que ele estava pensando recentemente.

Quando a garota entra na casa, logo dá de cara com Shaka.

- Lílian?

Apesar da mascara, Shaka sabia quem era pelo cosmo e por algo mais...

A garota não respondeu, mas ela não tirava os olhos de Shaka, ela sentia que o conhecia.

Então era ela que Shaka iria treinar, e ele queria saber porque que Saori pediu para ele a treinar. Cada dia ele ficava mais confuso, e justo ele que não sentia isso desde de criança.

- Então é você que eu vou treinar...

Shaka com certeza sabia quem era, mas pelo jeito dela, parecia que ela não se lembrava dele, então resolveu não falar nada.

- Começaremos o treino amanhã de manhã. - diz Shaka.

- "Tá" bom... - diz Lílian- aonde eu fico?

É mesmo, onde será que ela vai ficar? Saori não disse nada, mas pela lógica ela iria ficar com as amazonas, junto a Shina e a Marin.

Shaka explica onde ficava, e ela se dirigiu para lá.

Lilian iria ficar no quarto de Marin.

- Então você é a garota que Shaka irá treinar?- pergunta Marin.

-Sou.

Lilian apenas largou as coisas e deitou na cama, sem falar mais nada.

Não demorou muito para amanhecer, Lilian já estava acordada na verdade não tinha dormido, ficou olhando o teto durante o restante da madrugada.

Ela se levantou da cama, escovou os dentes trocou de roupa e saiu.

Marin que já não estava mais no quarto, já tinha saído para falar com Shaka.

- Shaka, você vai conseguir treina-la? Você sabe do que eu estou falando, não sabe? – pergunta Marin.

- Sim, vou treiná-la. – responde Shaka

- Vamos começar. – diz Shaka.

Durante o treino, a garota deu tudo de si, não tinha nem chegado na metade e ela mal se agüentava em pé.

- vamos ainda falta duzentos.- diz Shaka.

Pelo jeito dela de ser não desistiu, e treinou até desmaiar de dor e cansaço.

- Não mudou nada...- diz Shaka a pegando no colo.

No momento ele sentiu como ela era leve como uma pluma, o corpo dela estava sangrando devido ele se sentiu um pouco esquisito, ele havia se sentido daquele jeito, mas era um amor de criança, como aquele sentimento o perseguiu até agora. Ele a levou para Marin cuidar dela.

"Nossa, ele pegou pesado..."- pensa Marin vendo o estado em que a garota se encontrava.

Miro também estava presente naquele momento e disse:

- Shaka, você podia ter maneirado um pouco, ela é apenas uma garota.- diz Miro.

- Se ela quer ser uma amazona de ouro é o único caminho, não tenho alternativa. – diz Shaka.

- Amazona de ouro?- perguntam os dois.

Shaka afirmou com a cabeça.

**N/A-** e ai o que acharam? Espero que não queiram me matar... do jeito que eu deixei o Shaka.. mas espero que alguém tenha gostado!

Por favorzinho me deixem comentários! Eu adoro recebe-los por favor!


	2. Um difícil treinamento

- O treino que eu apliquei para ela foi semelhante ao treino de Aioria.

- Você é doido varrido? Ou te bateram na cabeça?- pergunta Miro totalmente perplexo.

- Quanto tempo foi de treino?- pergunta Marin.

- Um dia inteiro. – responde Shaka.

Miro e Marin ficaram surpresos, não era para ela estar desmaiada e sim morta, um treino daqueles não era para qualquer um, e Shaka já aplicou um treino daqueles no primeiro dia de treino, nem Seiya tinha passado por um treino daqueles, não era obrigação dela treinar, era um pedido de Saori, mas então por que ela aceitou? Qual seria a razão para isso, já que ela sabia que o treino ia ser muito difícil.

- Dou dois dias de vida para ela. - diz Miro.

- Não posso fazer nada. Se ela quiser pode desistir, mas duvido que ela fará isso.- diz Shaka.

- Por quê?- pergunta Miro.

- Por que sim, agora eu preciso ir.

- Vai pra onde?- pergunta Miro.

- Meditar.- diz indo para a casa de Virgem.

Miro ajudou Marin a cuidar da pobre coitada.

- Até que ela não está assim tãooooooooooooo mal.- diz Miro.

- Você acha que ela irá agüentar um treino desse?- pergunta Marin.

- Não sei, nós sofremos muito, não posso dizer nada, isso tem haver com a determinação de cada um. – diz Miro.

Na casa de Virgem Shaka estava pensando, o porque de Saori ter pedido pra ele treinar Lilian, será que Saori sabia de alguma coisa?

Quanto mais pensava no assunto, mais aparecia duvidas.

Já era quase dez da noite quando Lilian acordou, o corpo dela estava todo enfaixado, e o corpo todo dolorido, era um esforço levantar um único dedo.

Lilian apenas olhava o teto, lembrando de seu treino, foi um treino horrível, muito cruel, poucos continuavam, ou sobreviviam, ela não sabia se iria agüentar por muito tempo.

- Você pode desistir deste treino se você quiser.- diz Marin vindo da cozinha.

-Comecei, vou até o final.- diz Lilian com um pouco de dificuldade.

- Por que você aceitou este treino? – pergunta Marin.

- Não sei.- foi apenas o que disse Lilian.

Marin olhava para o rosto de Lilian e esta não estava gostando do modo como à ruiva a encarava.

- Que foi?- pergunta Lilian.

-Nada...

Miro que tinha ido até a casa de Leão para falar com Aioria.

- O que? O Shaka fez mesmo isso?- pergunta Aioria surpreso.

- Tô falando, que bateram na cabeça dele...- diz Miro.

- Eu quase morri naqueles treinos, você só pode estar brincando com a minha cara.

Aioria resolveu ir visitar a garota, pra ver se ela ainda estava "inteira".

Aioria sempre se preocupou muito com os outros, e estava preocupado com ela.

Marin abre a porta, ela sempre foi apaixonada por Aioria, ela dava graças a Deus que estava de mascara, assim ele não poderia notar o quão vermelha ela estava.

- Desculpe vir esse horário, eu soube que o Shaka quase matou a "discípula" dele e queria saber se ela está bem. - diz Aioria.

- Ela está acordada, não sei se ela vai conseguir treinar amanhã. - diz Marin.

Aioria foi ver o estado em que à garota estava, quando viu, notou que não estava nada bem.

- Shaka vai matá-la desse jeito. - diz Marin

- Pelo que eu conheço o treino tende a ficar mais rigoroso.- diz Aioria.

Aioria apesar de preocupado com a garota, ele pensava muito em Marin, estava tão na cara que a Lílian percebeu, apenas quem não percebeu foi a própria Marin.

-Marin eu...- Aioria foi interrompido, com a batida na porta.

- Quem será? – pergunta Marin.

Marin abre a porta, era Aldebaran.

-Desculpe-me incomodar, mas como a garota está?- pergunta parecendo preocupado.

- Ela está viva... está machucada mas bem,eu acho...- responde Marin.

Quando amanheceu, Lílian sentiu seu corpo todo dolorido, seu corpo pesava, simplificando estava quase morrendo.

Ela foi tomar um banho quente, pra ver se melhorava um pouco, quando saiu se sentiu um pouco melhor, se trocou e foi tomar café da manhã, ela nunca ligou muito para comida, já que não era de comer muito, nem era de comer, Marin estranhava o quão pouco ela comia.

-Você só come isso? uma maçã?

- Eu não tenho muita fome.

- percebe-se.

Lílian foi para o local de treino enquanto comia a maçã, Shaka ainda não tinha chegado...

A garota começou o aquecimento, estava doendo muito, o corpo dela ainda frágil pelo treino anterior, mas algo que ela tinha em mente sempre termine o que começou.

Shaka já tinha chegado já fazia algum tempo, esperou ela terminar o aquecimento.

-Hoje o seu treino vai ser um pouco mais severo que ontem.

A garota apenas o encarou, ela não queria admitir, mas estava com medo do treinamento, se ontem fora um treino de morte, de hoje seria pior.

- Se você quiser, pode desistir, você ainda tem tempo. - diz Shaka de frente para ela.

- Comecei eu vou terminar. – responde decidida.

- Por que você está aqui? Pra que sofrer em um treino desses?- pergunta Shaka tentando não aparentar, mas estava confuso.

-Não sei, Athena me chamou aqui, e eu vim. - diz com certa simplicidade e um pouco de confusão também.

-Você não tem um objetivo?

-Claro que eu tenho.

-Qual é?

Lílian estava achando estranho, pra que tantas perguntas?

-Por que quer saber?

- Quero saber quem eu estou treinando. - diz Shaka

-Não vou contar. É segredo.

Depois disso não falaram nada, o treino continuou duro, ela não sabia quanto tempo iria agüentar, talvez morresse neste treino, mas algo nela não a deixava desistir e ela não sabia o que era.

A determinação era maior que o sofrimento, seu corpo sangrava e doía, suas forças iam embora, mas ela continuou, e novamente ela desmaia no treino, apesar do estado estar bem pior do que do treino anterior, ela tinha agüentado mais tempo desta vez.

Miro estava por perto e viu o estado da garota.

- Shaka, desse jeito você mata ela.

- Não posso fazer nada, ela escolheu este caminho.

-Ela não vai agüentar muito, você sabe disso, por que você a treina?

- Eu a conheço, ela não vai desistir até a morte ela vai continuar com o treino, e eu continuarei treinando.

- Eu não perguntei nada disso. – diz Miro - mas deixa quieto.

Já tinha se passado uma semana desde que o treino havia se iniciado, não podia se dizer que ela já tinha se acostumado, ela estava melhorando, mas ainda se machucava muitos nos treinos. Shaka não demonstrava dó nos seus treinos, o corpo de Lílian já não agüentava mais.

- Vamos, ainda falta muito, desse jeito você nem amazona de bronze será.

Lílian estava ficando com raiva, tinha chegado há uma semana como queria que estivesse? Soltando super golpes?

Todos estranhavam o modo que Shaka a treinava primeiro ele treinava a parte mental e depois era o treino físico.

De noite Miro foi até a casa de Virgem...

- Shaka? Você tem algo contra aquela garota?

- Não.

- Você está treinando ela diferente de como você treinou os seus discípulos, parece que você quer matá-la!

-não quero matá-la, o treino mental ela já tem.

-Tem?

-Ela é da Índia, e passou por um treino também, ela tem habilidades mentais muito boas o físico dela que está ruim.

- Você a conhece?

Shaka explica tudo para Miro, que ficou um pouco surpreso.

- Mas parece que ela nem se lembra de você.

- Melhor assim.

Além de Mu ninguém sabia desta menina, bem agora tinha o Miro.

-Por que você diz a ela?

-Por que não é conveniente para ela e nem pra mim.

Shaka no fundo queria muito que ela se lembrasse dele, no fundo de seu coração ele queria abraçá-la, e dizer muitas coisas, mas ele simplesmente não conseguia. Ele mesmo se trancou dentro do próprio coração e a agora, era frio como gelo.

- Se eu fosse você, eu dizia logo, nunca se sabe o que pode acontecer no próximo instante, nós cavaleiros de Athena temos vidas instáveis, podemos sair vivos ou não de uma batalha.

- Pra que dizer algo assim? Nós somos cavaleiros não temos tempo para nos apaixonar, e nem algo parecido. - Shaka já estava ficando irritado com o assunto.

- Shaka, somos cavaleiros, mas somos humanos, veja o caso do Aioria, dá pra notar de longe que ele gosta da Marin.

Shaka não falou nada, se levantou e saiu de sua casa e foi para o lado de fora de sua casa e ficou pensando, ele não iria falar nada, isso ele sabia, mas ele queria se livrar daquele sentimento, que o faz sentir as pernas bambas, de certa forma ele estava aplicando um treino cada dia pior, não só por causa da missão que a Athena deu, mas também porque de certa forma ele descontava certa raiva dele mesmo na garota.

Lílian não conseguia mais se levantar, seu corpo debilitado e a mente dela que estava a atormentando, ela queria saber o porque sentia aquela sensação esquisita, ela sentia que conhecia Shaka, e que conhecia muito bem, mas não conseguia se lembrar.

Ao amanhecer, Lílian tenta à todo custo se levantar, suas pernas estavam fracas, e parecia que tinha mãos puxando todo o corpo dela. Marin falou para não ir treinar naquele dia, que falaria com Shaka.

- Não, eu estou bem, se eu não for treinar toda vez que eu tiver dores no corpo eu não treino mais.

Não era pra ser bajulada desse jeito, Marin disse aquilo porque achou que Shaka estava exagerando demais.

**N/A**- aeee, espero que estejam gostando da fic! Eu to dando o máximo nessa fic!! e quero sempre comentários! Se não, não graça! Escrever...

Beta: aeee! Comentou na minha fic! Uhuuu! XD graças a você saiu legal!

Rapunzel2005: que bom que gostou, quando der dar um alo por aqui

Juliane.chan1: que bom que você gostou, e eu vou dar o melhor de mim nesta fic, continue lendo e comentando hehehe...


	3. voltando a amar?

Lílian queria sair dali não queria mais treinar, mas se ela desistisse estaria quebrando a promessa que fez a alguém há muito tempo.

Ela se lembrava de um garoto na qual convivia muito, mas não lembrava quem era.

- Por que eu dou tanta importância para essa promessa? Eu nem lembro pra quem eu prometi isso!

Mu sabia que estava tocando na ferida de Shaka, mas ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa, pelo menos ele achava que devia.

- Por que você quer tanto assim que eu fale? – a essas alturas a paciência dele já tinha ido dar uma volta...

- Porque eu te quero ver feliz! Nunca na minha vida eu vi você se apaixonar por ninguém! - Miro também estava sem paciência.

- Não preciso disso! E você? Eu posso dizer o mesmo de você!

- Para o seu engano, eu já me apaixonei... mas eu NUNCA fui correspondido.

Shaka ficou surpreso por ouvir aquilo, não resistiu em fazer a pergunta:

- Quem era essa pessoa?

Miro não respondeu, já não ouvia mais o que Shaka estava dizendo.

Shaka percebeu que provavelmente Miro não ia responder, então ficou quieto.

Enquanto Shaka se recusava a admitir os seus sentimentos pela Lílian, tinha alguém que já estava passando da hora de falar alguma coisa, desde que ela chegou ao santuário Aioria havia se apaixonado por ela. Amor à primeira vista? Talvez não...talvez eles já tivessem se visto em algum outro lugar...

Aioria tentou inúmeras vezes se declarar para a Marin, mas todas as vezes falharam, sempre na hora ele não conseguia falar, apesar dele ser bem direto quando o assunto é lutar, acontece justamente ao contrário quando se trata de Marin.

-Hoje eu falo!- diz Aioria para Afrodite.

- Você já me contou isso umas trinta vezes e até agora não vi você sair do zero. - responde enquanto arrumava o cabelo, afinal ele era um ser muito belo para ficar despenteado.

- Er...falta um pouco de coragem! Só isso! Mas hoje eu falo!

-...- Afrodite não parece ter se convencido nas palavras de Aioria as palavras dele soaram meio inseguras.

Nem mesmo Aioria tinha se convencido de se declarar.

- Desse jeito você não vai se declarar nunca!!!

Aioria sentiu como se fosse uma provocação, mas Afrodite tinha razão enquanto ele fosse inseguro daquele jeito ele jamais iria falar nem que a vida dele dependesse disso.

- Então...me ajuda?! – pede um pouco constrangido não era dele pedir ajuda sempre gostou de fazer as coisas sozinho.

Afrodite arregalou um pouco os olhos, mas não sabia como iria ajudar Aioria...

- Enquanto ajudar pra mim não tem problema, mas como eu vou fazer isso?

- Eu tava pensando em...

Afrodite não deixou Aioria terminar de falar e com os olhos penetrantes e brilhantes o arrastou para dentro da casa.

Marin era outra que não conseguia se declarar ao homem que amava no caso Aioria, anos guardando os próprios sentimentos, ela queria muito falar, mas da mesma forma que ele, ela também não conseguia.

- Eu vou me declarar hoje, e seja o que Zeus quiser! – diferente de Aioria Marin estava realmente determinada mesmo que fosse se machucar, já que fosse pra sofrer que seja logo, não agüentava mais ficar se auto torturando com os pensamentos em Aioria.

Lílian foi treinar, Shaka ainda não tinha chegado ao local, ela ficou esperando, passou meia hora e ele ainda não tinha aparecido, ela deitou-se na margem do mar, em alguns minutos ela adormeceu.

Quando Shaka chega, ele à vê adormecida, ele não sabia se a deixava dormir ou se ele a acordava.

Ele resolveu deixa-la dormir, e se sentou ao lado dela.

"Eu deveria acordá-la, mas eu não quero...".

Ele a observou melhor, e viu o quanto ela estava debilitada, e que provavelmente não agüentaria o treino, e que precisaria mesmo descansar, se bem que ele nunca havia se preocupado muito com isso, pelo menos com os outros discípulos.

Shaka se perguntava o amor que ele sentia por ela era antigo, ficou anos sem vê-la sem ao menos ter alguma notícia, pensando assim, achava que o amor por ela tinha ido embora, mas no fundo ele sabia que isso jamais tinha ocorrido.

- Por que...- foi a única coisa que disse antes de sentir uma mão em seu ombro.

- Você não iria treiná-la? – pergunta Saga.

-Resolvi deixa-la descansar um pouco. - responde tentando esconder um certo desconforto que estava sentindo.

- É o melhor que você pode fazer, eu soube desta garota e vim ver como ela esta se saindo, mas acho que não cheguei em boa hora.

Saga observa a garota atentamente e diz:

- Acho que você está... – no meio da frase Saga percebera que era melhor não falar nada.

- Eu estou o que?

-Nada não, eu não disse nada.

-Ultimamente sinto que o pessoal anda um pouco intrometido.

- Impressão sua!- Saga tenta abafar o riso.

N/A-oi!! desculpa a demora para postar o capítulo 3, eu tava sem tempo e sem net, aí ficou difícil! Agora...

Nana- agora tem 3! Hehe espero que goste! E se der por favor continue comentando!

Um beijão para o pessoal e em breve o capítulo 4, gostaria de saber se alguém ainda tá lendo então, comentários ok?


	4. Máscaras

Shaka sabia que o pessoal se preocupava com ele, mas ele não queria admitir a si próprio que a amava, mesmo sabendo que o coração dizia o oposto, mas a garota que ele tanto ama nem se lembra dele, talvez no fundo ela o odiasse, talvez o amasse, talvez não falasse nada por insegurança.

- Bem eu tenho que ir treinar, mas um conselho que eu te dou... Ouça o seu coração, ele nessas horas é o que mais ajuda. – Saga olha para o mar, e logo em seguida caminha em direção a sua casa.

Muitas coisas ele não entendia, mesmo sendo o homem mais próximo de Deus ele desconhecia muito em relação escutar a si próprio, mas se ele falasse para ela tudo o que estava sentindo, o amor, a angústia, que sentia por ela, o que Lílian faria?

Marin estava treinando, pensando em como iria se declarar para o amor de sua vida, pensando em mil maneiras de falar, mas para ela nenhuma era boa, pelo menos assim achava.

- Aí que droga! Assim não vou conseguir fala! – Marin parou de treinar, não estava conseguindo se concentrar mesmo.

Aioria por sua vez estava com Afrodite, apesar de ter pedido ajuda , ele já não tinha mais certeza que aquilo seria uma boa idéia.

- Eu não vou falar com a Marin desse jeito! – Aioria se olha no espelho, ele se sentia como se fosse à cópia do Afrodite.

- Por que não? Você está muito belo! – Claro que Afrodite tinha feito aquele trabalho.

Aioria nem parecia ele mesmo, estava com o cabelo penteado, com roupa social e com um buquê de rosas na mão.

- Isso não se parece comigo! – o leonino apontava para o espelho.

- Só arrumei você! Ou você acha que a Marin vai gostar de ver um homem falando algo tão importante, todo desarrumado e ainda por cima fedido?!

Aioria ficou pensando, talvez ele tivesse razão, então ficou daquele jeito, mas ele não podia negar o desconforto.

Lílian finalmente acorda a primeira coisa que ela vê era o mar, a brisa era refrescante, mas logo se lembra que deveria estar treinando.

A garota olha em volta, e vê Shaka sentado ao seu lado olhando para ela.

- D-desculpe! – ela tenta se levantar, mas as feridas em seu corpo dificultava as coisas, ela conseguiu ficar ajoelhada.

Shaka se mantém como antes, apenas observado-a.

Ela queria saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele, para tê-la deixado dormir. Ela sabia que mesmo no estado que ela se encontrava nunca que o cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus iria fazer algo desse tipo.

- Mestre? – ela o chamou ainda confusa.

Mais uma vez ela não obteve resposta.

O silêncio por parte dele estava dando agonia para ela, nem uma palavra ele dizia.

Marin voltou pra casa e tomou um banho rápido, vestiu uma roupa mais confortável, uma camiseta e um shorts, ela estava sem máscara, ela se olhava no espelho, estava pensativa.

"Ele vai ver o meu rosto..."

Aioria mesmo se sentindo estranho e desconfortável por causa daquela roupa foi procurar Marin, ele pensava encontra-la treinando, então foi onde Marin costuma ir treinar todos os dias, perto de um penhasco, mas para a surpresa dele, ela não estava lá.

Então resolveu ir à casa de Marin.

Agora em frente à casa dela, seu coração estava disparado, estava ansioso e com medo, medo de se declarar e ouvir o que não queria.

Ele bate na porta. A ruiva que estava pensativa logo acorda de seu mundo de pensamentos, põe a máscara e vai ver quem era.

- Sim? – ela logo sentiu o coração disparar era ele.

- Eu preciso falar com você! – Aioria falou rápido e alto, estava claro que estava nervoso.

- E-entre!- Marin o convida para entrar, apesar de nervosa não deixou de reparar de como Aioria estava vestido, que até deu vontade de rir.

Aioria entrou, estava tão nervoso que tremia, apesar querer falar alguma coisa, as palavras não saíam.

- Aioria, posso falar uma coisa? – ela estava com o rosto vermelho, claro que a máscara ocultava esse fato.

- Claro. – Aioria sentia que não ia conseguir falar mesmo.

Marin tira a máscara na frente dele, o que fez Aioria se espantar, ele sabia o que significava ver uma amazona sem máscara. Ou ela o amaria o resto da via ou o mataria.

Lílian queria muito que ele falasse alguma coisa não agüentava mais aquele silêncio, Shaka parecia muito pensativo que nem notava que ela estava tentando falar com ele, mas sabia que ele estava prestando atenção nela, já que a cada movimento que ela fazia ele acompanhava com o olhar.

Cansando de esperar uma resposta resolveu ir embora, ela com certo custo se levantou, se virou para ir embora, quando o braço de Shaka a segura. Logo ela pensou que iria levar um tapa por estar saindo do local de treino.

Shaka colocou a mão no rosto dela, e tirou a máscara.

Ela ficou tão surpresa com o ato, ficou parada olhando para ele surpresa.

- Eu estava com saudade...

Lílian estranhou aquelas palavras, saudades? Por quê?

Ele colocou a mão no queixo dela e levantou um pouco o rosto da menina que estava estática com o comportamento dele. Aparentando ter perdido a razão de vez ele a beija.

**N/A – aí está! Espero que tenham gostado! Bem nem sei se tem alguém lendo, mas tudo bem xD**

**Yoko- Aqui está! Só não sei se você ainda vai lê-lo. **

**É isso aí pessoal, até a próxima e quero review!**


	5. Sentimentos Confusos

Lílian ficou parada sem reação, o que Shaka estava fazendo? Nem ele mesmo sabia, algo nele não podia ser mais controlado, no fundo ele queria que ela se recordasse dele e falasse que também estava com saudades, apesar daquele beijo ter feito ela ter alguma lembrança dele ainda não era o suficiente para faze-la se lembrar dele direito.

Mas porque era tão difícil de deixar de tocar os lábios de Shaka? O que ela aquela sensação? Ela sem perceber já estava tomada, sem se importar no que aconteceria depois.

Shaka perdido em sentimentos e lembranças, ele sabia que assim que o beijo cessasse eles não teriam como se encarar, pelo menos era isso que ele pensava, mas ele não teria coragem de olha-la depois do que estava fazendo, ele teve a coragem de tirar a máscara dela e de beija-la.

Aioria agora estava olhando para o rosto de Marin, ele tinha ficado ainda mais nervoso depois que ela tinha tirado a máscara, ela nunca conseguiria dizer seus sentimentos com palavras, então se tirasse à máscara ele entenderia perfeitamente o que ela queria dizer.

-Marin, você...- palavras faltaram para o leonino, apesar de saber o que ela tinha feito ainda a ficha não tinha caído, então ela também gostava dele?

-Sim...eu...gosto de você...- Marin não sabia onde enfiaria cara de tão nervosa que estava, a única proteção que ela tinha ela o tirou, o rosto exposto, ela não tinha mais a máscara para ajudar.

Aioria ainda não sabia o que fazer, estava muito feliz em saber que era correspondido, mas a surpresa foi tanta que ele ficou mudo, sem reação.

Saga depois de ter dado o conselho a Shaka foi para sua casa, pensar um pouco, ele sempre dera conselhos para os outros, mas nunca seguia os próprios conselhos, ouvir o coração? Se o tivesse feito alguns anos atrás, talvez agora estivesse com o amor de sua vida. Agora ele nem sabia onde ela se encontrava, talvez mais próxima do que ele pensava, mas se ele ficasse daquele jeito jamais iria encontrá-la.

Depois do beijo Shaka realmente não sabia o que fazer, se sentia feliz e confuso.

Lílian o olhava meio desconcertada, o coração dela batia rápido, seu corpo ainda debilitado, com toda aquela emoção ela acabou desmaiando nos braços de Shaka.

De certa forma ele se sentiu aliviado, não teria que encara-la por enquanto, pensou em leva-la para a casa de Marin, mas sentiu o cosmo de Aioria por perto, não sabia se deveria ir mesmo, no final acabou levando pra casa de Virgem.

Quando Lílian acorda não sabia exatamente onde se encontrava, nunca tinha ido até aquela parte da casa, o cosmo era familiar naquele ambiente, ela se sentia bem naquele lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco incomodada, depois de se familiarizar com o lugar ela se lembrou do que tinha acontecido do beijo que Shaka tinha dado. Ela não sabia o que exatamente aquilo significava para Shaka, se lembrou de um pequeno garoto loiro com quem costumava brincar, mas as lembranças eram tão vagas...

- Como vou falar com ele agora? – Lílian se sentia muito envergonhada para ir falar com ele.

Logo anoiteceu, Aioria e Marin já estavam juntos, ainda não acreditavam, era uma felicidade imensa, tanto que nem perceberam que anoiteceu.

- Nunca pensei que isso fosse acontecer. – comentava Marin com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

- Nem eu. – ele também sorria, nunca pensou que Marin sentia o mesmo que ele.

Os dois namoravam sem perceber o tempo passar, ela se sentia tão bem nos braços de Aioria, como se estivesse protegida, apesar dele aparentar ser do tipo nada romântico, ele era justamente o oposto, mais romântico impossível.

- Escuta, por que você está vestido assim? – Marin resolveu perguntar, estava curiosa, afinal não era o jeito dele vestir-se daquele jeito, mesmo que fosse pra se declarar para alguém.

- Foi idéia do Afrodite, eu estava conversando com ele que eu ia me declarar pra você, e me disse que não era adequado vir do jeito que eu estava. Por quê? Está ruim? – ele pergunta sem se portar muito com a resposta, afinal ela tinha aceitado ficar com ele.

- Para te dizer a verdade, eu achei que não combina com você. Você parece à cópia viva de Afrodite. – ela disse dando uma leve risada.

- Estou tão ridículo assim?

- Não, só achei que isso não é coisa pra você...pra ser sincera não sei se eu gostaria de você se fosse do jeito todo arrumadinho.

Eles deram risada, ela realmente gostava do Aioria do jeito que ele era um completo desleixado com a aparência.

- Se eu soubesse disso, eu teria vindo do jeito que estava. – ele brinca.

- Mas foi engraçado ver você vestido assim, é uma raridade. – ela brinca também.

Lílian resolve sair da casa, já que não encontrava alguém, assim que saiu da casa viu Shaka sentado nas escadarias, olhando para o chão.

Ela reuniu toda a coragem que tinha para falar com ele, apesar de estar morrendo de vergonha, ela queria entender por que ele tinha feito aquilo.

- Shaka? – ela o chama com hesitação.

- Huh? – ele acorda dos pensamentos quando ouve a voz dela, estava tão distraído que nem sentiu o cosmo dela se aproximando.

- Bem...eu vim falar com você sobre o que aconteceu hoje de manhã. – ela se senta ao lado dele esperando alguma resposta.

Shaka não sabia o que responder, como ele iria dizer a ela tudo o que pensava e sentia? Mesmo para ele era algo muito difícil.

Percebendo que ele não falaria nada ela começa a dizer o que ela mesmo estava sentindo.

- Sabe, eu...realmente levei um susto quando você disse que estava com saudades e me beijou...não entendia o que estava acontecendo e nem por que você estava fazendo aquilo, mas eu me senti tão bem que não sei o que dei em mim e te beijei também...Enquanto estava dentro da casa eu me lembrei de um garotinho na qual eu costumava brincar, fiquei pensando um pouco...era você...não era? – ela pergunta olhando para ele que estava um pouco surpreso com o que ela tinha dito, ele o homem mais próximo de Deus não conseguia dizer uma única palavra e ela reuniu toda coragem que tinha para dizer tudo, ele era realmente patético.

- Sim, eu sou esse garoto. – ele responde, apesar de saber que tinha que falar mais coisas ele não conseguia, apesar de tudo ele ainda era um ser humano.

- Quando cheguei aqui eu sentia que já te conhecia, mas não tinha certeza que já tinha chegado a te conhecer, achei estranho o pedido de Athena, mas mesmo assim vim...e...

Lílian não conseguiu continuar a falar, alguma coisa dentro dela impedia, uma sensação estranha estava tomando conta.

Shaka a fitava, ela estava se esforçando para entender os sentimentos dele e os dela, e ele simplesmente quieto, ele mesmo a tinha tirado a máscara dela e a beijado agora ele não conseguia ao menos dizer uma palavra. Ele não sabia o que ela estava sentindo, pra conseguir falar com ele, ela teve que colocar a máscara, sem essa proteção ela estaria na mesma situação que ele.

- Lílian...sinceramente não sei porque fiz aquilo repentinamente- ele começa a dizer com hesitação, escolhia cuidadosamente cada palavra. - Enquanto você dormia Saga veio falar comigo, e disse pra eu seguir meu coração, eu nem sabia o que meu coração estava dizendo, quando te olhei não sei o que me deu...me senti estranho e sem controle...

Lílian por um momento sentiu seu corpo doer, o treino tinha causado alguns danos que demoraria para desaparecer, aquela dor a fez pensar por que realmente estava lutando, os objetivos dela realmente eram verdadeiros? Ela mesma não sabia mais.

Aquela conversa no fundo não fazia sentido, embora dissessem muita coisa, no final não diziam nada, nenhum dos dois esclarecia os sentimentos de verdade, pelo menos era o que ela sentia, ela queria resolver tudo aquilo de uma vez, naquele mesmo instante se lembra de algo de seu passado com Shaka.

Os dois estavam conversando debaixo de uma árvore, ele ainda tinha sete anos e Lílian tinha quatro, o sol já estava se pondo logo iria anoitecer, época em que eles eram inseparáveis.

- Shaka, eu vou me mudar. – ela disse em um tom de choro.

- Pra onde? – ele pergunta surpreso e triste.

- Vou pro outro lado da cidade, meu pai disse que era pra eu treinar...

- Você pode treinar aqui como sempre fez!

- Meu pai disse, que por sua causa eu não estou treinando direito, então até eu completar meu treino eu vou ter que ficar por lá.

Era culpa dele que eles não poderiam mais se ver? Na verdade o que pai dissera a ela era mentira, eles tinham medo de Shaka,mas Lílian eram tão apegada a ele, que até mesmo quando foi dito aquilo pra ela, ela não aceitou, mas foi obrigada a aceitar.

Aquilo a fez sentir seu coração bater ainda mais acelerado, Lílian queria poder dizer alguma coisa, mas apenas conseguiu sair correndo, ele era a pessoa que ela mais gostava, como ela poderia ter se esquecido dele? Enquanto ele sempre se lembrava dela, e sentia saudades, ela simplesmente o esqueceu?

Ela descia as escadas o mais rápido que podia, ela se sentia envergonhada, quando ela tropeça em uma pedra no meio do caminho, ela quase caiu, o que impediu foi à mão de Shaka em seu braço.

- Por que saiu correndo?

Agora ela não tinha coragem de falar com ele e muito menos de olhá-lo nos olhos, mesmo com a máscara ela não tinha coragem alguma de olhar pra ele.

**N/A – Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo 5!! Demorei um bocado para atualizar... vejo vocês no capítulo 6!**

**Haruno Krika: O beijo dele foi fofo mesmo!! Eu também estou torcendo pelos dois!! **

**Danizoll: Aqui está a continuação! Espero que goste!**

**Bem se puderem me deixar review eu ficaria muiito contente! Beijão a todos os leitores e um feliz 2008 para todos!**


End file.
